


The Other Side

by xscorpios



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Post S5 ending, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscorpios/pseuds/xscorpios
Summary: The Earth except not.Jasper and Monty, together at last.The other side.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in years so this is a probably a little rough but I hope you enjoy!

MONTY hasn’t breathed the crisp Earth air in over fifty years. It was one of the things he always missed in space. The way breathing was just _easy_ , the way it was always meant to be. He wasn’t complaining though. There are things Monty would change about his life given the chance but living the rest of his life on the Eligus ship wasn’t one of them.

 

With Harper along side he lived a happy, peaceful life like he always wanted. He got his happy ending and in it he made sure his friends, and his _son_ would be able to get a chance at finding their own.

 

 

Monty never breathed the Earth’s air again but now **_here he is_**. On Earth, except it isn’t Earth. Somehow this is different. Breathing the air here on this earth doesn’t feel extraordinary and terrifying all at the same time how it used to. No, breathing the air on this Earth feels like being at peace and knowing it’s going to last forever. He isn’t overwhelmed as he looks around the green forest, the one from where the drop ship landed except it isn’t.

 

“It took you long enough,” a chuckle coming from behind him makes him freeze. That _voice_ , the one he had ached to hear for so long. The voice that belonged to his other half, his best friend, his soulmate his—

 

 

 

 

JASPER. When their eyes meet for the first in what felt like centuries, the Earth that Monty had missed for so long melts away. Suddenly it is unimportant, insignificant. The feeling of missing Earth didn’t compare to the longing Monty felt when he thought about Jasper. Missing Jasper was a constant ache in his heart that never went away and was never satisfied even when he was at his happiest.

 

When Monty Green and Jasper Jordan’s eyes meet for the first time after a lifetime apart it feels like finally being home. It feels like peace.

 

The last thing Jasper remembered seeing on Earth was Monty with tears in his eyes and now here he is again except Jasper knows these tears are different. These tears are accompanied by a smile that makes Jasper’s heart beat in a way it hasn’t in so very long. The years and the scars and the pain is all washed away here. Here they are those boys they used to be again even if they aren’t.

 

Jasper grins a wide, toothy grin that reminds Monty of the day they stepped off the dropship for the very first time. “I guess that means you survived the whole world ending thing then.”

 

Monty’s lips quirk and he lets out a huff that’s just barely a laugh. “Would you believe me if I told you I survived it _twice_?”

 

That’s all it takes. They’re laughing now, laughing so hard they’ve got red faces and tears running down them. They’re laughing and then they’re both stumbling forward, grasping desperately for each other.

 

Monty’s arms loop around Jasper’s neck and Jasper’s arms wrap around Monty so tightly it’s as if he plans on never letting him go. They aren’t laughing anymore. Jasper’s voice is a whisper now, a reminder of another time. “I’m glad you’re back, brother.”

 

“I love you,” Monty says and this time, on this Earth, Jasper _**hears**_ it.

 


End file.
